bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaromira Dragan
; |textcolor=#FFFFFF |altbackcolor=#FFFFFF; |alttextcolor=#36454F |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview |tabAlt=Omochakoya |titleAlt=Zanpakutō Spirit }} | image = | race = | birthday =December 30 | age =3604 | gender =Female | height =162cm (5'4") | weight =48kg (107lb.) | blood type =O Positive | affiliation = | previous affiliation =Gotei 13, Soul Society | profession = | position = | previous position =Captain of the | division = | previous division = | partner = | previous partner =Satoru Kyōfu | base of operations = , , Soul Society | relatives =Izakata Hizakura (Ex-Lover) Kanaya Hizakura (Daughter) Iyori Hizakura (Son) | education =Gotōryū | shikai ='Gūjinkiyo' | bankai ='—' | resurrección = | story debut = | roleplay debut = }} Jaromira Dragan (ヤロミラ ヅラガン, Yaromira Duragan), at one point Jaromira Hizakura (ヒザクラ ヤロミラ, Hizakura Yaromira), is a and member of the Gotei 13. An incredibly powerful individual, she was appointed as one of the founding Captains of the entire organisation, charged with leading the . For her part in the ill-remembered War of Days, she was charged with several notable war crimes and sentenced to , where she has been locked up for the past few hundred years. Appearance Jaromira is a woman of average stature, possessing origins as denoted by her rather pale complexion. She is relatively thin, but not unfit. Her hair is a long, flowing voluminous mass of deep red that runs down behind her back as well as her right side, a large portion of which hangs over in front of her, obscuring her right eye and much of her face in the process, then feeding into a long curled tail of hair that runs over her chest to reach as far down as her stomach. Evening things out are a few strands that help frame her left side, giving Jaromira an unusually mature look. She has thin, smoothed eyebrows as well as curved, gray coloured eyes. Her facial features are all smooth and curved, fitting a woman born of noble birth; though her nostrils have a slight natural flare to them, and her beautiful pink lips are cracked with scars. She dons a sleeveless shirt that is made up of a high with two horizontally aligned rows of pointed frills. The collar is tied by a small silk necktie. Below the collar, the shirt is divided down the centre by a vertical line, with the left side being white and the right side being a light, sheer blue. The blue portion is further divided with another vertical line splitting it into two even sections. The white side is detailed by a pair of black lines fanning outwards at differing angles near the bottom. Over this shirt she wears a long white coat, similarly lacking in sleeves and marked by gold trim across its borders, the coat tails having the addition of a silver embroidered design running behind said trim. The coat is marked by two threaded lines running down the front and across its sides, and is only closed over her chest by a set of three golden, arrow-ended straps and a clasp around the collar, thus leaving the shirt beneath exposed with regards to her stomach. Her arms are dressed up with a pair of detached sleeves that cover all the way down to her hands, though they leave the fingers uncovered. The sleeves are tied by a pair of clasps at the top of her arm, and are themselves marked by golden trim and frilled edges at the top. They are also mismatched in colour; the left sleeve being black with white clasps whilst the right inverts those colours. She wears a short, simple, black pleated skirt and a pair of brown leather boots, each having the cap dyed in gold. Though they are each marked by high heels, the right boot only rises part way up Jaromira's lower leg before terminating in a gold trimmed cuff, the left boot, however, reaches all the way up her thigh and is itself marked by a golden arrow-shaped crest. During her time as a founding Captain, she was a full foot shorter, and her hair was a lot messier, left to simply grow and run down her face. She wore the standard Shinigami Shihakushō, which was made up of a white worn underneath a black which was paired with a black tied with a white hakama-himo. Instead of the typical footwear, she wore . She also did not wear a haori as was the tradition that wished to establish, instead she opted to wear a bulky coat with fur linings, though its design matched the haori of her fellows; white in colour and emblazoned with the symbols of her division. Her hands were also covered with a pair of fingerless black gloves, an unusual anachronism for the time. Personality Jaromira is a highly self-absorbed individual barely tolerating let alone acknowledging the words or thoughts of those around her. She claims to value the opinions of those in her Division more than those voiced from outside but this is only marginally true in that she's more likely to hear them out before ignoring them completely. She has little care for matters that do not directly concern her, only ever getting involved in a situation if it manages to pique her interest. She appears to take little value in the lives of her subordinates as well, callously throwing them into whatever dangerous situation she needs them for. She constantly rebels against authority and pays little heed to the laws of the , often directly butting heads with the members of . While she mostly keeps those around her at arms length, there are others she associates with well enough. is the only person shown to be able to give her orders that she will follow and otherwise reign her in when her actions become too overt. She shows many traits of both and egoism, and may have even developed a . She has a highly inflated opinion of herself, believing that she stands not only above other people but even beings as rare as the , she stands at the center of the world's machinations and has an answer to justify just about every possible flaw that someone could poke in this idea. She took the name Dragan after a deity known as the "God of All" (全の神, Zen no Kami), a title she also applies to herself. It is rare if at all that she will accept her own shortcomings and she blindly refuses to acknowledge the existence of her own disadvantages, such as her diminutive height. To her it is a body of divinity that grants her further right to command those around her to perform menial tasks in her stead. It is commonly suspected that this is the only reason she appointed the tall Satoru Kyōfu to be her Lieutenant, indeed she is quick to make use of his height for the matters of reaching where she cannot. Though she is prone to acting in distaste to those who try to insult her or point out flaws in whatever she may come up with, few things can truly make the short woman angry. One sure fire way to enrage Jaromira is to harm those under her care. While she is seemingly uncaring and apathetic on the outside, she thinks of all as her "children", for what is a God of all things if they are not the progenitor. She does not share this opinion with anyone, let alone show it to them, instead she takes a stance of coldness and instead acts from the shade. Though she often sends her subordinates into dangerous situations, she only does so with those that she believes will succeed in that particular instance in order to improve their power and skills. She sees the potential in others, to the exclusion of all else, caring little for their backgrounds and appointing them solely on what she expects of them in the future, such was what led her to appointing Satoru as her Lieutenant, as well as recruiting Hachū Bōkunō, and, Jojishi Kyōjin into the Gotei 13 despite having been considered killers dangerous enough to be locked up within the . Jaromira fights with a predominantly defensive style, preferring to simply react to the attacks of her opponents, resisting them and pushing them back until they are ultimately boxed in and left with a situation that is little more than hopeless. She does this out of a sadistic sense of pleasure, garnered from watching her enemies fall into despair and having their emotions run amock. She is arrogant and prideful of her own abilities which causes her to underestimate the abilities of her foes which has led to her being caught off guard repeatedly, quickly breaking her air of superiority. Unusually she is very reluctant to kill in battle, always offering her opponents the chance to walk away at the last moment, though she never asks a second time if they refuse. In her spare time she enjoys playing games such as , , or even , wasting away hours at a time on the intellectual board. She also happens to make toys whilst bored or as a way to get her creative juices flowing prior to working on some kind of experiment, what she considers cool or cute is far outside the norm, but to the bewilderment of the Twelfth Division, her toys happen to sell extremely well in the districts. She loves , particularly , though her short stature makes it difficult to acquire the necessary ingredients on her own without hassle. She detests , thinking that it is a boring and tasteless mess. She also holds a feast within the 12th Division barracks once a month for her subordinates, often under the excuse of gracing them with her good will. History * : A child is born. *Sometime between now and her death she is attributed the name "Jaromira" by villagers who sought her help as they needed something to call her and "witch" is a poor way to get help. * : Jaromira dies in a fire of her own making. * : Jaromira is made one of the first Captains of the Gotei 13. * : The War of Days occurs, Jaromira's actions in the war causes her to lose her position amidst the Gotei, branded as a war criminal by the Central 46. She goes into hiding. A Scarlet Affair It was . Having hid within the shadows of Soul Society successfully for three hundred years without incident, it was bound to happen eventually that Jaromira would slip up. She was prideful, arrogant, and truly haughty. She had recently snuck into the to meet some of her old contacts, and whilst there, she felt an overwhelming desire to exercise an old pass time. Riling up the nobility. True to her title, she smashed barrier after barrier of the noble households. The Gotei and Onmitsukidō were mobilised to find the intruder, but they could find no trace of that perfectly hidden Reiatsu. They instantly knew however, that there could only be one individual behind such an act. The compounds were unharmed, the nobility were still alive, and their treasures untouched. To flagrantly flaunt such a power, and to break so many barriers with such ease; the military knew exactly who they were after. But they would never find her. She had broken into the Hizakura household. A relatively high-ranking family that had been known for the incredible quality of their textiles. Whilst admiring their works for herself she was caught by none other than the current heir of the family, Izakata. The young man was instantly taken in with her, bombarding her with all sorts of questions. When the Onmitsukidō arrived to question him about the break in, he had her hidden away in safety. Afterwards they talked, Izakata had been a follower of the works of the 12th Division that she had led and so Jaromira quickly came to the conclusion that he wanted her genius to assist in elevating his lineage. He claimed that to be true, though in reality he was simply enamoured by her and needed a way to keep her form disappearing into her seclusion once again. Having not been able to practice her craft so freely whilst on the run, she found herself amiable to the idea, and so Izakata and Jaromira came to an agreement; she would be the shadowy arm of the Hizakura for a time. They spent twenty-five years together, and it would quickly become apparent that Izakata had never planned for any sort of ploy to advance his clan. He was after her. She denied him, time and again, content to play the part that she had agreed to, happily did she use this time to delve into the sciences for whatever she wished. Eventually, however, she let him in. She allowed him to court her, partly out of curiosity and a desire to have some form of companionship that wasn't trapped behind the walls that she surrounded herself with. Thus a real friendship sprouted, and then descended into romance. A secret affair, of course, for she was still a criminal after all, and only those closest to Izakata were allowed to know of her existence. In the spring of , Jaromira became pregnant. She was ecstatic; the woman who acted the part of God, who behaved as if she was mother of all creation, had come into her own. These children would undeniably be of her making, the most precious gift that she could have received. Nine months later, she gave birth to Kanaya and Iyori. After she had recovered from the tribulations of childbirth, Izakata began broaching the top of marriage. He wished to reveal to the world that Jaromira was a woman of the Hizakura household, that their house would not stand for the accusations held against her and fight until her name was clear. Jaromira could not understand it, why he would ruin his family just for her. So she decided to leave. She claimed to hate him, to hate how Humans and Souls were such irrational little pests that she simply could not fathom. It was stupid, and she was lying. As she left, she asked for only one thing of her former consort. "Please, tell them I was a great mother would you?" She set out for the Central 46 chambers that same day. She sundered their barrier, and watched as the Gotei 13 flooded the scene. Lap dogs to a corrupt order. The Captains she knew were retired or otherwise indisposed by this point, all except for . As a courtesy, when he demanded her surrender, she obliged. She was brought before the judges and wisemen of the Central 46 and sentenced for her many crimes. Countless infractions from breaking down the barriers of the noble houses; Recruiting criminals directly from the Nest of Maggots without consent; Ignoring directives in allowing the Gentei Reiin (限定霊印, Soul-Limiting Symbol) to be released; Instigating the supposed death of Seia Tulia Honoria and the collapse of her expedition to Hueco Mundo; Evading arrest when confronted. All of these were true to an extent, she made no attempt to deny it. She was sentenced to death. A week later, and they still could not kill her. Method after method was attempted, all to no avail until they were forced to take a different approach. A "reassessment of the facts" was what they called it. She was to be sentenced to Muken, for a period of 100,000 years. The rumour that went around the Soul Society was that she had been given a year for each Human that was affected by her actions in the Human World, but the truth was far more likely a result of every sneer and jab she gave her so-called executioners as they failed to extinguish her life time and again. She was strapped in with the greatest and most powerful seals of her time. Tied to a chair, so heavily restricted that the only thing anyone can see of her is her left eye. There she has remained for the last 500 years. Where she still sits even today. Inventions & Discoveries : *'Dentonbo' (伝蜻蛉, Communications Dragonfly): While not an invention in the mechanical sense, Jaromira is responsible for the creation of the Dentonbo, a species of insect born in in a similiar capacity to the . They are a tiny breed of dragonflies, cultivated in the 8th North Rukongai District. They latch onto the ear of their users and absorb miniscule amounts of spiritual power in order to act as long range communications devices similiarly to . They can be used to communicate with multiple persons at once, and even across dimensions as the Gotei 13 utilized them through both Soul Society and . : *'Reiryoku-Zai' (霊力剤, Spiritual Power Drug): : *'Kurobako' (黒箱, Black Box): Esoterology (通中天命の学習, エソテロロジ, Esoteroroji; English for "Study of Understanding by an Enlightened Inner Circle", Japanese for "Study of the Understanding within God's Will") *''Second Soul: Powers & Abilities Trivia *Izakata Hizakura used to affectionately refer to her as '''Jara' (ヤラ, Yara). *Jaromira is a Slavic name meaning "peace", or, "world", whilst Dragan is a Slavic surname meaning "precious". *The colour associated with Jaromira is Brink, a shade of pink which, in Japanese colour culture, represents health, children, and, eroticism, it can also be considered a light or vibrant red which has its own representations along the lines of anger, excitement, passion, and, strength. *According to Otoya Kurogane's Fullbring, Dirty Accountant, Jaromira possesses a Price Level of 122,000. *In Japanese, Jaromira would refer to herself with the pronoun chin (朕), it is an archaic word that was used only by the , mostly prior to . *Jaromira's theme, as chosen by the author, is Nightmare Fiction from the OST. *Images on this article were drawn by Luminent-Soul on DeviantArt on commission from the author, and by User:ShonenChicoBoy upon request. Appearances Bleach: Days on End Gallery JaromiraHS.jpg|by Luminent-Soul Jaro line.jpg|by SCB Jaro white back.png|by SCB References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Captains Category:12th Division Category:Kidō Masters Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Gotei 13